


Japanese Beach Time Crush

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As cliché as the idea is, no one generally gets saved by a lifeguard and falls helplessly in love with him. Though, you could at least argue that your crush was a little more realistic, especially since you were rescued by the beach's newest lifeguard, Kagami Taiga. Lifeguard AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese Beach Time Crush

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE! My summer spamming continues with a lovely prompt for some Lifeguard Kagami! ; u ; I miss KnB so much. I really need Extra Game in fully animated, voice-acted glory! Aside from that though, I hope you enjoy!

Sea foam green.

It was the only color you could see. One moment, you were merely enjoying your trip to the beach with a swim. The next was a wave knocking you over into the water. You suddenly lost your buoyancy and found yourself submerged, your arms flailing in an attempt to get at least your head back up. Yet no matter what you did, you just couldn't get yourself to rise out of the water.

All you could see and feel was cold, sea foam green water clutching you tightly as you sunk further into its depths.

...until a fiery flash of red zoomed through the waves towards you.

Suddenly, you found yourself hoisted up from the water, gasping and sputtering for breath. It took a moment for you to realize that you were in someone's arms, that very person carefully leading you back to shore.

"Oi, you okay?!"

The voice was brash, frantic yet concerned. Even in your disoriented state, you responded with a hoarse "yes. " You craned your head towards the shore, noting some worried onlookers watching as you were brought back. Lifeguard tower 10, the closest near you, was empty and thus--from the red you saw swimming your way--you assumed that it was a lifeguard who had come to your safety.

It wasn't until you were delicately laid across the sand--which felt so warm and welcoming beneath your cold, wet skin--that you got a good look of your rescuer.

Remarkably tall, he looked like a student you'd see at your college campus. He was well in-shape, his muscular physique bronzed from time spent at the beach. The red that made him stand out to you wasn't from the color of his trunks, but rather his hair, which was much darker as ocean water dripped down from his locks. His expression was stern yet concerned as he proceeded to kneel by you and ask, "You alright? How do you feel?"

Somehow, you felt yourself warm even more. Was it a blessing that you were saved by this guy, or a curse that he had to see you flailing in the water? His voice had a low huskiness to it that only made your heart flutter. It was soothing, you had to admit.

When you found it in yourself to speak, you replied, "I'm fine. Just a little shook, but fine." A wide, grateful smile formed on your features, however shy you were feeling. "Thank you so much for saving me. It's like..." From how flustered you felt--especially with him staring right at you, probably to inspect you for injuries or other potentially harmful signs--you started to giggle, "...it's like you're a hero or something."

Suddenly, his complexion began to match his hair as he stammered, "O-Oi, it's nothing like that! Just..." He looked away, scratching the back of his head from embarrassment. "I'm just doing my job."

While you laughed in return--it seemed he was feeling as shy as you--his eyes eventually returned to your face as he asked, "Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Positive..." You affirmed with a nod, your voice trailing off as you realized that you didn't know his name. "Oh...um..."

Catching on, he quickly added, "Kagami Taiga. And you?"

You responded with your name, but just before Kagami could say something in response, the two of you heard the loud shriek of a speakerphone being turned on, just before the furious admonishment of " _Bakagami_ , quit flirting and get over here! The little shrimp from that Karasuno team got his head stuck in the volleyball net!"

"A-Ah shit!" He cursed, nearly falling back in shock.

You looked to the side, where a short-haired brunette about your age stood with a speakerphone in her hand, also in lifeguard gear.

Quickly, Kagami rose to his feet, just before eyeing you with an embarrassed yet pleased look as he stated, "Sorry, but I gotta leave! My supervisor there can get pretty strict..." Before he took off though, he paused for a moment, seemingly debating what he was about to say, only to then blurt out, "Your name is pretty...nice!"

Your hero proceeded to rush forward to meet with the woman, who only scolded and smacked him on the head for his behavior. Slowly, you rose up to a sitting position, a flustered but giddy smile on your face.

You may have not gotten to speak with Kagami more today, but you eventually left the beach with a fondness for the color red.

From when you returned home to the week that passed since your trip to the beach, all you could think about was the lifeguard. You minded yourself to not get lost in fantasy and act like some love-stricken puppy, but you were just so giddy, swooning over how he rescued you. Certainly, there was only so much you could gather from your initial meeting, but if anything, you just wanted to get to know him more. He seemed so strong, dependable, yet a little dorky, which you were rather fond of.

After further thought, you, upon the approaching weekend, decided to go to the beach once more. While you weren't doing a full-blown makeover before you headed there, you picked out your favorite swimsuit--wearing something light and easy to remove on top of it--and fixed your hair a bit more.

Your heart raced at the thought of seeing him again, wondering whether your outfit would catch his attention, or if he would even recognized you. There was a conflict of idealistic romantic fantasies and soul-crushing worst case scenarios in your head, only worsening as you neared and finally arrived at the beach.

With your heart pounding, you attempted to calm yourself. You took in a deep breath, hoping the fresh salty air would help calm your nerves, the soothing sound of waves gently reaching the shore and dogs barking--

Dogs?

Confused, you made your way out of the parking lot, which was right in front of the beach. As you stepped onto the sand, you were greeted by a seemingly endless crowd of dogs frolicking on the beach, with owners either playing with their pets or mingling with one another. It wasn't hard to miss the big yellow banner that was in the center of the gathering, with the words "5th Annual Dog Tadatohama Beach Gathering!" in big, bold letters.

While this was certainly a sudden sight to behold, your eyes immediately turned to lifeguard tower 10, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagami standing there. You soon became crestfallen as he didn't appear to be there. Suddenly, you felt embarrassed, getting your hopes up and putting so much effort into seeing him today.

With a disappointed sigh, you turned around, ready to head back to the parking lot when you suddenly heard the shaky sound of your name being called.

Startled, your head peered around to see who was calling out to you, becoming unnerved when you didn't see anyone nearby you. However, you then heard a meek "I-I'm right here." The source of the sound was coming from some nearby shrubbery, and as you carefully stepped over to inspect, you realized that it was Kagami who said your name. Though, what was even more surprising to see him crouched down, his hands on his head, his entire body quivering.

While you were happy to see that he was in fact here, you only became worried from his current state. You then kneeled before him and remarked, "Oh, hey Kagami. Good to see you again. Are you okay? You look quite shaken."

"It's good s-seeing you too," he responded earnestly, gritting his teeth as he couldn't keep his voice straight. His eyes shifted away from your face as his cheeks began to redden, "And I'm fine, though...how...how do I say this but..."

"Don't feel embarrassed, Kagami. You can tell me," you assured him with an understanding smile.

Kagami's red eyes moved back to yours, gauging whether you were being sincere or not. At first, he looked away again, all before stammering with annoyance, "It's just...I have...a fear of...well, dogs..."

"'A fear of dogs?'" You repeated with surprise. "Really?"

"I'd rather not get into it, but yes," he sighed out, only to tense when he saw an owner and their dog pass by where the both of you were. When the two were completely gone, he groaned, his fingers grabbing his hair, "I completely forgot about the gathering and since this is my first month working here, I'd rather not piss off my supervisor. But with **that**..." The thumb of one hand pointed towards the dog gathering. "...out there, I can't do my job because of this stupid fear of mine."

"Ahh, I see. That is a problem," you mused with a nod. "Though, it's nice that you're still thinking about doing your job with helping others, even though what you fear is just frolicking around."

Proceeding to cover his face with his hands, he grumbled, "Thank you. I just want to do my job, damn it."

With Kagami in this predicament, all you wanted to do was help him out in some way. You began to consider some solutions. While you couldn't just ask for the gathering to go away--they did nothing wrong in this case, obviously--you still needed some way that could allow him to do his work without the fear of dogs coming his way. If he or the dogs had some sort of distraction--

A gasp escaped your lips as you suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, Kagami! I just thought of something!"

The look he gave you was hopeful. "What is it?"

"How about this: I'll walk with you to your tower. Whether when we're making our way there, or if you have to go out and rescue someone later, I'll stay by you and make sure no dogs rush up to you?" You suggested just before laughing sheepishly. "It's not the best idea, but at least it's something that could work right?"

He eyed you as though you were some ray of light descending from the heavens above. A wide grin broke onto his lips as he remarked, "That's actually a pretty damn good idea! I like the sound of it!"

"Great!" You cheered as you finally stood up. "Then let's go--"

"Could...could you at least make sure there are no dogs around here first?" He was back to speaking meekly, albeit not as shaky as before.

You nodded, smiling affirmatively. "No problem." Taking a step forward, you were about to move on ahead and ensure that the coast was clear. At the sound of your name however, you turned around to see Kagami's head rising out of the shrubbery, albeit looking away from you, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Is something wrong?" You queried.

His complexion reddening, he still refused to turn his head your way. "Uh, well...there's going to be a movie screening tomorrow night here at the beach. All the lifeguards were given a ticket and a spare one, but I don't really have anyone to offer it to." Finally, his gaze returned to meet yours, his expression embarrassed and stiff. "Since you're helping me today, I want you to have it."

Your face soon mirrored his, though utterly flustered yet happy. In response, you smiled sweetly towards him. "No problem, Kagami, though..."

His eyebrow lifted.

"I'll only take it if you watch the movie with me."

Though his expression was still quite shy, he grinned confidently and proudly stated, "You can count on it."


End file.
